An Avengers Christmas Tale
by Dcfan100
Summary: It's Christmas at the Avengers Mansion. Can anyone have just a normal Christmas for once? Ha, yeah right.


**A Christmas fic for the Avengers, Earths Mightiest Heroes. Do you really need to know anything else? Okay, okay, characters are going to be a little ooc in this story. You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers! Now Merry Christmas to all! And to all a goodnight!**

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tony Stark yelled jumping up in bed at the sound of the alarm clock ringing…right in his ear. "What the…?" he asked looking around the room. There he spied Steve Rogers holding his alarm clock.

"Steve!" he yelled. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Did you forget what today is?" the soldier asked with a grin on his face.

"No, it's Christmas, now why are you here?" Tony asked rubbing his head.

"Well…" Cap began.

_Flashback_

Janet van Dyne, aka Wasp quietly crept down the stairs of Avengers mansion carefully trying not to make to much noise so as to wake the other Avengers. Looking proudly over her shoulder and seeing no one following her she smiled and wandered into the living room only to find she was too late.

"Morning!" Cap greeted in his civilian clothes without taking his eyes off of the Christmas tree and the presents under it.

"Steve!" Wasp said frowning. The first one to the Christmas tree was always her shtick. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since three," he answered still looking up at the tree.

"A.M?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," the captain answered as if that fact should have been plainly obvious. "Ever since I was a kid I'd roam out on the streets of Brooklyn and go caroling and listen to the folks from the Salvation Army and the Red Cross sing or see some Christmas play at one of the local schools or get cookies from the folks down at the mission." He sighed getting a far off look in his eye.

"Wow," Wasp said as Cap continued to reminisce about the forty's. "Well," she coughed "You might find Christmas a bit more…commercial now than it was back then." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed when the mail arrived yesterday," Steve said pointing to the pile on junk mail lying on the table.

"Oh…well did people open up gifts before everyone was up in your day?" Wasp asked.

"Blasphemous!" he replied. "It's tradition to have everyone in the room before you open the presents."

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Wasp smiled. Cap nodded and jumped to his feet, grabbed his coat and rushed out the door shouting.

"I'll get Hank and Tony!"

_End Flashback_

"So I rushed over to here to get you so we can open presents!" Steve shouted.

"Where's Hank?" Tony asked groggily.

"Right here," Steve replied opening the door where a sleeping Hank had been using the door to prop himself up. With no support the doctor fell straight towards the ground, landed face first and continued to snore. Tony stared as Steve slung Hank over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Now get dressed and let's go!"

* * *

"So this Midgardian tradition is known as…?" Thor asked curiously.

"Christmas," Hawkeye explain grumpily.

"And thy exchange…?"

"Presents"

"And this Santa is…?"

"Not real," the archer huffed.

"Watch it!" Wasp said pointing a finger at his face. Tony and Hank rolled there eyes sleepily at Wasp's antics.

"So," Thor continued, "The tradition is to buy gifts for ones friends family and thy friends in turn they also buy gifts for thee?" Hawkeye nodded. "Yes!" Thor said. "Then I have gotten it right!" T'Challa looked at the fruitcake in his hand and smacked a hand on his forehead before stealthily leaving the room.

"Let's let Cap go first," Wasp said.

"Yeah, because he was the one to drag us out of bed this morning." Hank yawned. Steve nodded and picked out a small present addressed to him from Tony Stark. Tearing off the wrapping paper he found an envelope with a check inside.

"Hey thanks Tony," he smiled. Tony just smiled and waved. Unfortunately, Hank gave him a few hundred dollars, Hawkeye gave him another check, and Thor gave him a bag of gold coins. Hulk gave him a pot from one of the bell ringing Santa's.

"I…found it." Was all the green giant said.

"Clint," Hank hissed at the archer. "Why did you get him a check?"

"He's a soldier. What was I supposed to get him?" Hawkeye shrugged nervously. Apparently, everyone else was thinking the same thing. Finally, Cap came a crossed Wasps present. Tearing off the wrapping paper he gave a cry of,

"Yesssssss!" before pulling out the hallowed item.

"Uh, that's a toaster." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know!" Cap grinned observing his shiny new appliance. "These things are amazing! They toast like four pieces of bread…" he paused dramatically "at the same time!"

"We have a toaster in the kitchen," Hawkeye said.

"Yes, but these are portable!" Cap smiled. "I can keep one in my room and make toast any time I want! I gotta go try this baby out!" he shouted rushing up towards his room before rushing back down to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of bread and rushing back up.

"Psst, Hawkeye," T'Challa whispered as Wasp began to open her gifts. "What stores are open in this country on Christmas?"

"Hmmm? Oh, probably just some Chinese restaurant." He answered casually. T'Challa nodded and quickly ran out of the room again.

"Aww, thanks everyone," Wasp happily placing her gifts, mostly clothes in order "Even you Tony."

"Does that mean you'll wear the…?" he started.

"Don't push it," she glared. As the unwrapping of presents went on each avenger found they got different items yet they surrounded around one central theme. Hulk got various food items, Hank got various books with science sounding titles, Thor got soft drinks (the feasts of Vallhanea in a bottle as he called it) and a really big pair of slippers (much to his enjoyment). Hawkeye got action figures and video games and Tony got gift certificates, tickets to movies, concerts and one too a certain, ahem, a certain club. (That last one was from J.A.R.V.I.S)

"Hey, there's still some gifts under the tree, and they're marked for…Black Panther," Wasp said looking around. "Where is T'Challa?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Panther burst into the room carrying several buckets of Chinese food.

"Merry Christmas?" he asked hopefully.

_Later_

"Say?" Tony asked as the team finished eating there Chinese food and fruitcake. "What are those presents left under the tree?" The team's archer curiously walked over the presents and examined them.

"They're from…Santa?" Hawkeye asked. "Okay who put them here?" Instantly Cap grabbed his present and opened it. His eyes immediately started to tear up as he pulled a blender out from the box.

"It's beautiful," he whispered looking around for something to blend.

"I kinda like this Santa guy," Hulk said pulling out a giant stuffed antelope.

"I concur with the Hulk, he is most generous," Thor said placing his hand on a triple steel reinforced quad runner.

"Gee," Hawkeye grumbled "I sure like my wad of chewed gum."

"That's what you get," Wasp smiled "For not believing in Santa"

"Bah Humbug," Tony and Hank deadpanned.

The End

**Well, how was that? Good, okay, great, horrible? I would love to hear your comments and suggestions! Anyway, until next time! Please review!**


End file.
